Where It Was Once
by cabriolet
Summary: <html><head></head>Yukio found that Shiemi was where he used to be, behind Rin's back. Hint of RinShiemi & RinYukio</html>


Where It was Once  
>Rating: g<br>Pairing(s)/Character(s): RinShiemi, RinYukio/Yukio, Rin, mention of Shiemi  
>Words: 858 words<br>Summary: Yukio found that Shiemi was where he used to be, behind Rin's back  
>AN: happened before everyone found out that Rin is Satan's son. Un-betaed.

You're not stupid, you knew what it was even without asking. They're beautiful, pretty even, the pinkish hue staining his surprisingly smooth cheeks whenever she's around. You knew what it's indicating, why it was there, and what was the reason.

It was her. Small, pure, innocent, beautiful, beautiful, and so fragile. She was a flower, was and will always be. Her voice was music, a melody that stroke his heart. But it broke yours, somehow it did.

You did not confront him, you let him in his sea of obliviousness, he was rather dense, maybe because of his nature (rash, harsh, brutal even, but deep down he was kind, very kind) or maybe because he was just clueless when it came to this kind of thing.

Watching hurt you but you watched anyways.

He was your inspiration and he will always be. He always protected you back then, when everyone bullied your for your built and glasses, when they called you useless and pathetic. He'd jump in your defense, hurling against anyone who dared to touch your wall and broke theirs instead. He'd look at you with dirty face (stained with blood, their blood and sometimes his own) and made sure you were okay. You'd cry, just a little though, and you swore to yourself you'll be like him.

You'll be strong like him and one day you'll protect him just like how he protected you.

Now, you're stronger, maybe even stronger than him and maybe not. Maybe he'll be stronger than you (again) and he'll be protecting you (again). Maybe his face will be painted with blood for protecting you but right now, his face was painted with pretty, pretty, pink blush, and your breathe hitched. Only a little though.

You knew he couldn't help it. He never befriends any girl before and she was his first girl friend. She was pretty adorable, it wasn't confusing why he grew fond of her. Shiemi, after all, is a sweet heart, even you admitted it.

That he was attracted to her, you told yourself, was only natural. You'd fall for her too if you had been given a chance too but you had not, or rather, you had not given yourself a chance, you're too busy being inspired by him, busy wanting to be strong like him, wanting to be like him who protected you.

He wasn't protecting you anymore, no, he was protecting her. You watched it with your own two eyes from behind the lens of your glasses. He protected her, she was small and fragile, she was not weak, she just hadn't get control of her power yet.

And suddenly you saw yourself in her place, standing behind him as he fought teeth and nails to protect you. Surprisingly, your chest constricted. It was supposed to be you whom he protected but you've grown out of his reach, you're stronger than him, you can protect yourself now, you're to protect him now. It was your goal, always your goal so why, why now that you had reached it, you regretted it?

Yes, one night, as you watched the steady movements of his chest rising and falling, you admitted that you regretted it. Taking your eyes off of him was impossible; he was distracting when he was asleep.

Softly, you called his name, hoping he was completely asleep because you obviously didn't want him to hear (if you wanted him to hear, you would have woken him up). You told him that you regretted it and told him things you never knew you had in you. You conveyed your overflowing feelings into words, not hoping it would reach him because all you wanted was a release. When you're finished (at least you told yourself you are because there's still more, more inside of you but you're feeling rather light, lighter than before, so it was okay to stop now), you reached out your hand, wanting to touch that face of him but something stopped you. It was not invisible barrier, there was no such thing, it was merely yourself, stopping you from doing what you shouldn't be doing. You let your hand returned to your side and sent him a small smile, whispering good night and returned to your bed. You closed your eyes and hoped that you'd forget all of this in the morning.

You didn't know that when you returned to your space, he opened his eyes. He was listening, he had been ever since you called his name because years ago, you used to wake him up, asking for a shelter from the eerie and lightless night, and it became a custom for him to wake up when you called.

You didn't know that he watched you, doing what you did moments ago, then said that he'll protect you, he'll always protect you no matter what, no matter who was stronger between the two of you. And unlike you, he didn't stop his hand from touching you, he ran his fingers over your hair and gently, ever so gently, he took your hand in his, squeezing it, and said; _i love you too, idiot_.


End file.
